The oldest device for smoking tobacco is the pipe. Basically, the pipe consists of a bowl that holds the burning tobacco, a stem, and a mouthpiece. Because the air in the bowl is heated by the burning tobacco, there is a tendency for the heated air to pick up moisture and tar from the tobacco. This gaseous mixture then condenses into a liquid in the pipe stem and mouthpiece. Unfortunately, this mixture can gradually find its way into the smoker's mouth leaving a bitter aftertaste. Moreover, there is reason to believe that the tar filled liquids may be carcinogenic. Thus, it is desirable to remove these liquids and also filter the smoke for simple health reasons.